


Confession

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: :-D, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Is there maybe something you wanna tell me?”





	

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Is there maybe something you wanna tell me?”

“Something I wanna tell you?” He smiled. “Yes.”

“And what?” 

“I love you!”

“And ... is there anything else you wanna tell me?” 

“No ...” He shook his head.

“Sure, DiNozzo?”

“Yes.”

“Sure?,” Gibbs asked once again and raised his eyebrows.

“Um ... Yes.”

“Tony ...”

“OK,” he whispered. 

“OK?”

“I ate your last banana.” He carefully took Gibbs' hand and looked at him guiltily. “I'll buy you some new, please don't be angry with me.”

Gibbs had a small smile on his face. “Maybe, a kiss could make my anger disappear.”

“OK.” Tony breathed a sign of relief and kissed him.


End file.
